Zemsta z Biedronki cz. 6
Jaźń Serka Smok długo siedział w milczeniu, co nie dziwiło Przemka za bardzo. Chłopak właśnie doszczętnie zniszczył jego światopogląd, ciężko po czymś takim normalnie funkcjonować. - Mówiłeś że odpowiesz na moje pytanie, prawda?- spytał Serek drżącym głosem. - Jasne.- odpowiedział Przemek. - Więc było was trzech, prawda? - Oficjalnie tak. Chociaż było jeszcze dwóch ludzi którzy mogli się pochwalić zabiciem smoka: jeden z synów Kraka oraz człowiek, którego pominę milczeniem... - Nieważne! Kim był ten trzeci? - Ciężko mi stwierdzić, nie poznałem go osobiście.- Przemek kłamał. Niebieskowłosy, Serek i wielu mieszkańców Kraju znało tego człowieka bardzo dobrze, ale próba wytłumaczenia tej sytuacji Serkowi nie miała sensu. - Który z was zabił najwięcej? Przemek westchnął i ugryzł się w wargę. Wiedział że to pytanie nadejdze. - Ja.- powiedział Przemek. - Jak wiele? - Więcej niż Blakłud i Trzeci razem wzięci. - W tym moją rodzinę? Kolejne westchnięcie. - Tak, wliczając ich. - NIC Z TEGO NIE ROZUMIEM!!- zakrzyknął niespodziewanie Serek.- Jeśli Mistrz....jeśli Blakłud był Zabójcą Smoków, to czemu mnie wziął pod opiekę? Czemu się mną zajmował? Po co robił to wszystko, zamiast zwyczajnie mnie zabić? - W pewnym momencie doszedł do wniosku, że przyszłość jest elastyczna.- powiedział Przemek spokojnym głosem.- Że wizje nic nie znaczą i przyszłość zawsze można zmienić. Odszedł więc i zostawił cała robotę na moich barkach. Pozwoliłem mu na to, w "uznaniu zasług". Wierz lub nie, ale byliśmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi. - A potem go zabiłeś! - Sam się na mnie rzucił. Podejrzewam że tak chciał własnie skończyć: z mieczem w dłoniach, walcząc o to by naprawić swoje błędy. Nie dostrzegałem wtedy że są inne możliwości i chyba nawet nie chciałem. Tak było o wiele prościej: dzierżąc niewyobrażalną potęgę, wmawiając sobie że jestem nie-wiadomo-kim. Nie chciałem zabić Blakłuda, ale jego poświęcenie nie poszło na marne. - O czym ty bredzisz? - Zacznijmy od tego że dał ci czas na to żebyś się ode mnie oddalił. Poza tym, przekazał mi miecz dzięki któremu mogłem odrzucić rolę, jaką dał mi Azazel i Baphomet. Zabrałem ze sobą większość duchów, więc musieli nieźle kombinować, żeby Trzeci mógł spełnić swoją rolę. Oczywiście, przy każdej mojej śmierci próbowali mi je zabrać, a ostatniego zabrali mi po tym jak dokonałem żywota u boku Czarnobrodego. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? - Tak, jedno.- powiedział Serek.- Myślisz że to cokolwiek zmienia? Przemek gorzko się uśmiechnął. Wiedział, że nie. Cmentarz technologii Wchodzenie w jaźń innych ludzi to zabawna sprawa, przynajmniej z perspektywy Przemka. Dla niego całe to wydarzenie trwało ułamek sekundy a dla Serka, kilka godzin. Jego umysł, wyzywolony na tak długi czas z objęć wszechogarniajacego bólu, nie zareagował zbyt dobrze na powrót do rzeczywistości. Smok puścił Przemka i z bólu padł na ziemię. Oczywiście Przemka wszystko bolało jeszcze bardziej, ale niebieskowłosy czuł to przez cały czas. - TO NICZEGO NIE ZMIENIA!!- Serek krzyczał jak opętany- ZAJ#BIE CIĘ JAK PSA!! Wśród tłumu zapanowało zdziwienie. Na palcach jednej ręki można było policzyć osoby, które wiedziały co mogło zajść gdy Przemek złapał Serka, ale nikt nie miał pewności co do tego o czym mówi. - NIE JESTEŚ JEDYNYM, ALE NADAL JESTEŚ WSPÓŁODPOWIEDZIALNY!!- wciąż darł się Serek, wstając obolały. - Wiem...- mówił cierpiący z każdym oddechem Przemek.- Prze...pra....- niebieskowłosy padł z hukiem na ziemię i nim stracił przytomność (albo nawet życie) dodał- szam. - Walka zakończona!!- zakrzyknęły trzy jurorki-'' Zwycięzcą jest: Sereeeeeeek!!!'' Niemalże wszyscy na Cmentarzu technologii oszaleli. Krzykom i owacjom nie było końca i chyba jedynie ci nieliczni którzy postawili na Przemka, klneli pod nosem. Siedząca pod drzewem Strange odetchnęła z ulgą. Skończyło się. - JESZCZE NIE!!- zakrzyknął Serek, a jego głos uciszył wszystkich w najbliższych rzędach.- ZAKOŃCZĘ TO RAZ NA ZAWSZĘ!! Smok otworzył szeroko paszczę, z której zaczęło wydobywać się światło. Światło to stawało sie coraz jaśniejsze i jaśniejsze, powoli oślepiając ldzi i nie-ludzi będących najbliżej ringu. -'' Co to, kurde bele, jest?!''- pytała Lobo, mrużąca oczy. - Biały płomień!- zakrzyknęła Nowa, najwidoczniej jedyna kompetętna spośród jurorek.- Znane są historie o tym, że smoki zionęły ogniem, ale podobno ogień był różny w zależności od koloru łusek. Czerowne zionęły zwykłym płomieniem, ale np. czarne zionęły białym! ''- A to je jakaś różnica?''- spytała Salai - Baiły płomień...to płomień niszczący dusze! - TO ZA MOJĄ RODZINĘ!!!- zakrzyknął Serek. Na chwile wszystkich obecnych onieśmieliło jasne niczym słońce światło białego płomienia. Zabezpieczenia ustawione wokół ringu ledwo wytrzymywały ten poziom mocy i w każdej chwili mogły pęknąć. Serek wiedział że trafił idealnie w miejsce gdzie leżał Przemek, ale z samozadowoleniem stwierdził, że jego płomienie pokryły cały ring. W końcu zmęczony smok przestał zionąć i płomień zniknął, podobnie jak ciało Przemka. - Udało...mi...się...- powiedział Serek. Zdecydowanie przesadził- spomiędzy jego łusek i spod oczu obficie zaczęła lać się krew a całe ciało mu drżało. - Szybko, lećcie po pomoc!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz, przyciągając tym uwagę smoka. - Niemożliwe!- zakrzyknął resztką sił smok, patrząc na Smąriusza latającego nad będące poza ringiem ciało Przemka.- Nie! Nie! Zabije...go....zabiję... Serkowi zaczęło kręcić się w głowie, ale mimo to parł w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Niestety, po kilku krokach stracił przytomność i podobnie jak wcześniej Przemek, padł na ziemię nieprzytomny, lub nawet martwy. - O ja pi#rdolę!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker. Vanilla Unicorn Przemek i Serek leżeli na dwóch sofach, w niewielkiej odległości od siebie nawzajem. Podany im przez Smąriusza przezroczysty proszek zaczynał działać i to dosyć szybko. Poparzenia na ciele Przemka zaczęły znikać a skóra odrastać. Podobnie było z ranami Serka. Obydwoje byli nieprzytomni, jednak żywi. - Cholera by ich obydwu.- powiedział Smąriusz, pilnując sofy niebieskowłosego. - Całe szczęście miałeś przy sobie ten proszek.- powiedziała Mia, doglądając Serka.- Bez tego by nie przeżyli, zwłaszcza że Strange gdzieś zniknęła. - Nie miałem tego proszku, był w kieszeni Przemka. Kretyn nawet nie pomyślał żeby go użyć. - Jak tak patrzę...- powiedziała Nowa, przeszukująca rzeczy smoka.- To Seruś też miał ten proszek. Co prawda jakieś ochłapy, no ale miał. - Nie zgadzam się z tym wszystkim!!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker.- Jakim cudem ten faszysta uniknął płomienia, pytam się?! - Z tego co tutaj widzę, to ktoś wszedł na ring, wykopał go i uciekł nim zdążył go trafić atak Serka.- powiedział nowy członek CreepyTown, Mikhaln, przyglądający się gojącym się ranom Przemka. - To nie byłem ja.- powiedział Smąriusz, z żalem w głosie. - Znalazłam przy nim to.- powiedziała Mia, pokazując na kawałek obcasa od buta.- Ktoś musiał go kopnąć z niezłym impetem. - Wiecie, my chyba znamy taką jedną osobę...- powiedziała Nowa Poza Mikhalnem wszyscy wiedzieli, kogo na myśli miała Nowa. Chodziło o osobę, która doprowadziła kopanie Przmeka do perfekcji. - Bez jaj...- powiedziała LoboTaker. Mer de Sang Strange klnęła pod nosem. Nażarła się dzisiaj nerwów, przez tę "walkę kogucików". - I oni siebie samych nazywają mężczyznami?! - pytała się w duchu piratka. - Małe dzieci, a nawet gorzej! W końcu dzieci nie próbują się nawzajem zabijać! Znaczy, zazwyczaj... Piratka zaczęła wchodzić na pokład swojego okrętu, gdy naglę potknęła się i w ostatniej chwili złapała się jakiejś części statku, żeby nie upaść. Strange przeklnęła pod nosem. Strasznie ciężko jej się chodziło . . . bez tego cholernego obcasa. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures